


It's Snowing Outside, Guys!!

by rexcaliburechoes



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this for valentia week 2018, i'm really happy with how it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which the Ram kids play out in the snow.





	It's Snowing Outside, Guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Valentia Week, 2018  
> Prompt: Rustic/Decadence  
> Selected: Rustic
> 
> I was looking back and uh, well, I really liked this one and I barely edited it, but I still like it as it is so here you go.

The air felt... Different, somehow, when Alm woke up. In fact, the light looked different today, as it streamed in through the small crack in his curtains with little light grey streaks instead of the buttery-yellow hue he was used to seeing in the summer, spring, and fall.

Everything was cold. The boy shivered, curling up in his covers as the chill wafted through a drafty part of his room. He was tempted to drift back to sleep, but the clattering of pots and pans (no doubt his grandfather) and chattering of young voices coaxed him out of his coocoon of blankets and pillows.

Dragging a sheet off his mattress and lazily draping it over his shoulders, his bare feet padded out into the hall. "Grandfather, what-"

Two figures collided into Alm, nearly bowling him over in their excitement.

"Alm!" Gray gasped, pulling his one arm to the door. "It-it- look outside!!"

Tobin, on the other hand, was pulling Alm to the opposite side of the house to a window. "It _snowed!_ And it looks beautiful outside! Look, look, look!"

Alm did look, and it was absolutely stunning. Undisturbed snow laid like a gentle blanket over the usually-green grass. Though the colors in the landscape seemed to leech out of the world into greys and whites, the contrast between the bare trees was breathtaking. The sky was an endless crisp blue that made him feel so... Small compared to the world.

"Woah," He breaths, his green eyes wide with wonder.

"We never get this much snow," Kliff admits. "It's usually a dusting most seasons. I'm not sure what to _do_ with all of it."

Gray threw open the door, causing Faye to squeak in protest.

"Gray! It's cold out!" She complained, trying to not step in the snow that tumbled inside the house. "If Sir Mycen sees-"

"Sir Mycen sees _what?_ " The older warrior raised an eyebrow at the five mischief makers, crossing his arms and stroking his mustache in a _very serious_ manner. "I can very well hear you, Miss Faye."

"We, uh... Accidentally let some snow in?" Gray sheepishly admits, pushing the snow back with his booted foot. "We'll clean it though!"

Mycen nodded. "Mhm. Make sure you do after breakfast."

The five children sit at the table, stuffing down some pancakes.

"Cwn we giof outfide to pay?" Tobin asked around a mouthful of food, spewing out some bits of chewed up pancakes across the table (Kliff sticks his tongue out in a grossed out fashion and flicks the bits at Gray, who wipes his hand on his trousers with an 'ew').

"Swallow," Mycen says before answering his question. "And yes, you may, but only after you clean up your mess."

They all nod and clean up in record time. Mycen chuckles. The wonders of rewarding playtime after chores.

Alm grabbed his cloak and boots after throwing in some old clothes and stockings. "Let's go!"

The snow was cold. Very cold. Like ice. But it felt nice against his bruises that he got the other day during training.

Gray flopped into the snow, waving his arms and legs through it and standing up. "Look guys! It's a snow person!"

"I can make a better one!" Tobin challenged, flopping down (face-first this time), too. "It's a perfect snow person!"

Faye and Alm were rolling a ball of snow into a larger ball, then putting another smaller one on top of this one.

"I wanna call him... Snowy!" Faye grins.

"Doesn't he need eyes?" Alm tilts his head. "Oh!"

He runs into the stables, grabbing a carrot and two stones. "There!"

Tobin and Gray, bored with making snow people, look over.

"He's kinda short," Tobin observes.

"He's cute!" Faye retorts.

"Short," Gray agrees.

"Cute!"

" _Short!_ "

" _Cute_!"

Someone stuffed snow down Tobin's collar, making him shriek and squirm in protest, trying to get the cold stuff out.

Kliff giggles, holding another handful of snow and flinging it at Gray before running away.

"You're not getting away with that!" Gray shouts, stooping to pick up some snow to throw at Kliff. He misses, only hitting Alm, who likewise retaliated. Tobin had two handfuls and was too busy chucking the snow around to notice that Faye snuck up behind him to dump a while bunch of snow in his, now wet, hair.

"I'm gonna get you!" He growls, though a wide smile stretches across his face. "You better run!"

The small group of children stayed outside and frolicked in the snow for a better part of the day, ignoring Mycen's protests to come inside, lest they catch a cold. Like the children they were, they refused to go inside, but that was no matter.

Life was good.


End file.
